The Saltwater Room
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: The team is on vacation. Reid is in love with someone. What will happen when he asks Emily for advice on how to ask the 'mystery girl' out?


**The Saltwater Room**

Prompt: The Saltwater Room- Owl City

The team had finally decided they all needed some time to relax. They decided to go on a vacation to Bermuda. Emily, JJ, and Garcia were looking forward to sitting on the beach, relaxing and looking for cute guys. Morgan couldn't wait to see all the hot girls in bikinis and he was going to take Reid along and help him finally find a date. Hotch and Dave just planned to relax on the beach and talk.

xxxxxx

**I opened my eyes last might and saw you in the low light.  
Walking down by the bay on the shore.  
Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore.  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold.**

Reid sat in his hotel room. he had a perfect view of the beach. He looked out and saw someone walking on the shore. He didn't know who it was at first, but realized it was Emily. She was staring up into the sky, gazing at the stars.

Reid decided to walk outside to talk to her. When he stepped onto the beach, he saw her shivering. He instantly took off his over shirt and ran up to her.

**So like an introvert, I drew my over shirt.  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently.  
Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me.  
Running into the deep underground.**

Reid walked up to Emily, holding his over shirt in his hands.  
"Hey, Emily."

"Oh. Hi, Reid. I didn't know you were out here, too."

"Oh, well... I saw you out here and you looked kind of lonely. So I thought I could talk to you."

"Oh. Okay. I'd like that."

She looked at the shirt in his hands, questioningly.

"Umm... what's with the shirt?"

"Oh, I just thought you looked kind of cold."

"Yea, I am. Thanks." She said, putting the shirt on.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Reid?"

"Well, I sort of have a problem that I need help with."

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"Well, I kind of like this girl. She's really nice and beautiful. I just love her so much. The problem is me and her are really close friends and I don't want to mess that up. What do you think I should do?"

"Wow. That's kind of tough. I think you should tell her how you feel. Don't be afraid. You won;t ruin your friendship with her. It's okay. She most definitely will feel the same way because, you might not think so, but a lot of women are attracted to you. You're amazing. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, Emily. That helped a lot."

"You're welcome. So, tell me, when are you going to tell this special girl all this?"

"Well, I think I just did." He said, gazing at her.

Emily was completely speechless. Every time she went to say something, she lost her words.  
"...W-what?"

"Emily, I love you. You are smart, beautiful, caring, and the best friend I could ever have."

"I-I don't k-know what t-to say. I'm shocked."

Reid didn't say anything to her. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. It was a shirt kiss, but full of emotion. When they pulled away, Emily was even more speechless.

"S-s-spencer. I-I-I l-love y-you, t-too."

"Really?"

"yes. Spencer Reid, I love you.

"Emily, I'm so happy you said that. Your silence scared me a little. I love you, too."

**Time together isn't ever quite enough.  
When you and I are alone,  
I've never felt so at home.  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time.**

Emily and Reid walked hand-in-hand along the beach. Eventually, it got late and they decided to go back inside. Emily decided to sleep in Spencer's room for that night. They sat and talked for a while.

"So, Emily. Have you ever thought about... us before?"

"Well, sometimes. I've always had a crush on you. I just never thought you would like me. The reason I was so quiet before was because you caught me off guard. I never expected you to say anything like that."

"Yea. I know. I could kind of tell you liked me. I just wasn't sure if I was just imagining it."

"Trust me. You weren't. I love you, Spencer." She said, kissing him passionately.

"I love you, too, Emily."

They both fell asleep in each others' arms. They enjoyed the rest of the vacation together.

**When I feel warm with your hand in mine.  
When we walk along the shoreline.  
I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow.  
We'll turn out all of the lights and sat this ballroom aglow.**

**So, tell me, darling, do you ever wish we'd fall in love?  
Yeah, all the time.  
All the time.**


End file.
